La Cité en Ruines
by Kamishiro Rio
Summary: Chapitre Pilote d'un Projet à venir.


**Titre Provisoire : La Cité en Ruines**

 **Auteure : Kamishiro Rio**

 **Rating : T**

 **Etat : Projet**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages à moi et d'autres pas.**

 **Ce chapitre de Fanfiction résulte d'un projet que j'envisage d'écrire à l'avenir (pas maintenant, parce que j'ai trop d'écrits en cours).**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre Pilote**

« Yuya, on est ou là ?! »

Sawatari continuait de scruter le paysage, mais...

Bon sang, la Dimension Syncho n'était quand même pas uniquement constituée de sable, si ?!

« Calme-toi. On a du atterrir à un mauvais endroit de ce Monde, voilà tout. » tenta de le rassurer le garçon tomate, tandis que Reira continuait de murmurer dans son dos :

« Ou est mon grand frère... ? »

Serena de son côté ôta sa veste.

La chaleur qui émanait de cet endroit était terriblement étouffante...

« Que fait-on à présent ?

-Et bien... »

Yuya réfléchit un instant, avant de désigner son Disque de Duel.

« On a qu'à attendre que Reiji nous contacte.

-Quelle perte de temps ! »

Sawatari approuva la remarque, avant de râler pour la énième fois :

« OOOHEEE ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN DANS CE DESERT ?! ON A BESOIN D'AIDE ! »

Sa voix porta loin, mais hélas, seul son écho lui répondit...

Ils étaient perdus.

* * *

« Cesse de fuir ! » grogna un garçon aux cheveux gras, à l'attention de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qu'il poursuivait.

C'est qu'elle courait vite, la chipie !

« Vous, les laquais d'Academia ! »

La cible du garçon attrapa une Carte Action au vole, avant de l'utiliser contre son ennemi :

« Je joue la Carte Magique : _Intérêt_ ! Elle t'oblige à te défausser d'une carte et annule ta Battle Phase !

-C'est inutile ! » répliqua un autre garçon boutonneux, lui barrant le passage. « Je joue la Carte Piège : _Péage_. Elle t'oblige à te défausser de toutes les cartes que tu as en main, afin d'activer ta Carte Magique.

-Tss... »

La résistante s'exécuta, avant de grimacer.

Ces lâches, ils allaient l'avoir !

« Bien, j'espère que tu es apte à satisfaire notre demande à présent.

-Jamais je ne vous vendrai ma famille ! »

* * *

Plus Yuya avançait, plus il éprouvait comme une sensation étrange...

C'était un sentiment qu'il avait déjà ressentie auparavant.

« Euh...

-Drôles de ruines... » lui coupa alors la parole Sawatari, en examinant les roches qui l'entourait de plus près.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Le blond croisa son regard un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur sa découverte.

« Ces monuments... on dirait qu'ils ne sont pas vieux.

-Comment ça ? »

Serena examina à son tour les débris, avant d'acquiescer.

« Ils ont été brûlés aussi.

-Euh... comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? »

Le blond soupira.

« Ils sont noircis et boursouflés à certains endroits, tandis qu'à d'autres, ils sont encore lisses, voir intacts. La matière est presque neuve aussi.

-Je vois...

-Ah ! » s'écria tout à coup Reira, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Il... il venait bien d'entendre une explosion ?

« Reira ?! Quelque chose ne va pas ?!

-Je... je crois avoir entendu un bruit... »

* * *

Le choc provoqué par sa carte piège aveugla momentanément ses assaillants.

La jeune fille en profita alors pour jouer son atout :

« Je joue la Carte Magique : _Monster Reborn_ ! Avec, je peux faire revenir mon _Dragon_ de mon Cimetière !

-Pauvre folle... ! »

* * *

« C'était par ou ?!

-Par ici... ! »

* * *

« Reviens à la vie, mon allié le plus précieux :

 **~ Invocation Rituel ~**

* * *

« C'est...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda alors Sawatari, en arrivant sur les lieux peu après son ami.

Et ce qu'il y vit le statufia.

« Cette... fille ! »

C'était lui, ou bien... ?

« _**Crystal Tears Ritual Dragon !**_ »

Il y avait une version féminine de Yuya, juste sous ses yeux ?!

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 **Je sais que publier ce Pilote n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, dans la mesure ou je possède pleins de fics en cours, mais malgré tout, je me suis dit que ça serait bête de le publier sur mon blog et de ne pas le mettre ici...**

 **Ca vous plaît ou pas ? :/**

 **Sincèrement ?**


End file.
